Unbleach Me
by RoxyRose
Summary: Long kept in hiding Mika appears and every thing changes. Aizen's best warrior breaks. Orihime's lonely life becomes exciting. Aizen sits back and watches it all. UlquiorraxOC


Ok I do not own bleach that's the only time im going to say that. This story will probably switch point of views often or more of a who your with type of thing if it bugs you im sorry you don't have to read this it was just in my head while I watched bleach and so the story begins

* * *

_**Orihime**_

"You think that I would get bored watching the moon all the time but I don't its strange but its like im waiting to see if it changes like if I look away I will miss it." Orihime looked at the little hollow lizard and it looked right back and blinked. " I wish you could talk I get so lonely sometimes." The lizard looked out the window and towards the moon.

" _**Sigh, **_Im starting to think it wont ever change" Orihime looked back towards the backwards moon. " Ichigo what do I do now."

_**Ulquiorra**_

"I must say that I don't recommend Nnoitra to watch over the human girl in my absence."

"And why is that." " I don't believe he would treat her correctly and to your liking Lord Aizen." " Hmm, very well but it doesn't matter I have already chosen someone to watch over her. You shouldn't worry so much Ulquiorra." _I don't worry._ "As you wish Lord Aizen." "You leave tomorrow morning. You may go now." Ulquiorra bows and walks out. _Why is he making me do this?_

_**Not really anyone's**_

_(In Aizen's throne room)_

"Are you really so bored of your paradise that your going to ruin your best solider." "I think its good for him and for you to." Aizen turned his head and looked at the lady before him. " You looked better as a human you know." " Girls usually like to be told they look good" "Your not a girl Mika you're my sister." "Yah yah whatever. So do I get my own room yet or am I still your secret." Aizen grinned "Well Ulquiorra's room will be free while he is away." "And when he comes back?" "We just have to see what unfolds." " I hate you." "Love you to sis." Mika sighed and leaned against the wall. Aizen noticed the necklace she was wearing and the object hanging from it. "Nice necklace." Mika got a sad and distant look in her eyes. "Thanks I never take it off."

"There's an espada meeting tomorrow afternoon. I think its time to introduce you to some people."

Everyone goes to sleep

_**Orihime**_

"Ryu how far is the drop from the window on the outside?" The lizard just looked at me then at the ground and closed its eyes. " No Ryu not go to sleep, UHG! Maybe if I push the bed to the window I can clime out." Orihime stood up from the couch careful not to bump her friend and walked to her bed. "It can't be that heavy." Orihime tried for five minuets to move her bed but it wouldn't move. "Come-on bed move already. Fine I give up." Orihime landed on the ground by her bed and her hand hit something hard. "Ouch what was that" She lifted the sheet to see the bed was nailed to the ground. "What! I can't believe this place." She stood back up and went to look out the window. "One day im going to break free and get out." Orihime could hear the door open and she figured Ulquiorra walked in. She didn't want to turn around and see him. _He's probably the one that made sure my bed was nailed down._ She heard the sound of a lid opening. " Why didn't you eat?" "BECAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT! Wait that wasn't Ulquiorra's voice." Orihime turned around to see the side of some strange lady putting a finger in the mush that was her breakfast and bring it to her mouth. " BLAH NASTY. Girl I don't blame you for not eating this it's just wrong." "Who are you?" "Hmm?" Mika turned her head and blinked then she smiled the turned her full body around to face Orihime. " Hi im Mika nice to meet ya. Your Orihime right?" "Um yes." "Cool you see Ulquiorra is going to be gone for today, he comes back tonight so im supposed to watch you and what not till then." "Oh um hello… so do I have to eat that." Orihime points to the mush. "Of course not its horrible these chefs must not taste their own food. Im going to take you to the kitchen come on." "A-Are you serious I haven't been out of room once. except if Aizen needed me." Orihime was super excited and it was easy to tell. Mika smiled " Im not kidding im totally serious. Im gonna have a talk with Aizen about letting you out of your room more often." "Really wow thank you so much!" Orihime stared to follow Mika out of the room. "Wait! Can I bring my friend Ryu he's really nice?" Orihime practically leaped to the couch and grabbed her lizard. She ran back over to Mika. "See he won't bother anyone" " Sure he can come hey there little guy you hungry to?" Ryu looked at Mika then Orihime and blinked. He crawled up Orihime's arm to her shoulder and went back to sleep. Both girls giggled. "Ok looks like we are all set to go lead the way." " Sure thing." Orihime walked a little behind the side of Mika. It was really quiet so Orihime took the time to really look at the lady infront of her. She made sure to memorize things about her so she wouldn't forget if this was the only other person she would ever see.

Orihime's brain

Name: Mika

Height: Maybe 5'8 not completely sure

Weight: between 110-120 not positive but the girl was thin

Skin color: Looked like a goodly tanned white girl

Hair: Long dark brown and wavy stopped between her bust and bellybutton

Outfit: Surprised I hadn't noticed it earlier she wore normal human world clothes maybe she could get me some like a dark blue dress with purple flowers no pink and yellow… oh yah clothes she had short daisy dukes that showed off her long legs and covered her areas, a blood red tank top, a black leather jacket that stopped just a little lower than her hair, and sunglasses on her head like a head band.

Extra info: Looked like a model even the way she walked looked cat like. She really wasn't bad looking she reminds me of someone though… oh well all I have to do now is see her face I haven't gotten a good look yet.

_**In the kitchen**_

" And so we have made our way to the kitchen" Mika pushed open one of the two doors. "Right this way." Mika smiled and Orihime walked in. " Oh my GOSH! Its huge and there's so many spices over here and oh look over there, such a big oven! I wonder if they bake Hollows? Would they try to feed me Hollow EWW! WOAH! Look at all the microwaves!" Orihime was jumping all around the place Mika smiled _sorry bro I just spoiled your pet. I wonder why no ones in here? _Mika looked around the room then spotted a sigh on the island in the middle of the room. " Lunch break… great who's supposed to make me food?" Mika frowned then noticed Orihime had stopped talking she looked up from the note and saw a grinning Orihime. "I can make you food Mika. I always cooked for myself in the living world. Lets just find some pots or pans lets see…" Orihime looked around. _Well that works now I don't have to cook _" hey Mika what are the numbers on these cabinets for?" Orihime pointed to the cabinets numbered 1-10. "Those are the Espada's personal plates and bowls and cups the draws under them have silverware." "Mika what number are you?" Orihime turned to Mika and finally saw her face clearly.

Eye color: deep red little darker than her shirt

Lips: Full and light red

Extra: She had tattoos on her face but that seemed to be common here. Hers were sideways V shaped on both her cheeks. They looked sorta like wings that were orange, yellow, and red I wonder why she has so much red color? Mika had taken her jacket off. On her left arm was her Hollow bone part. It moved up her neck and stopped at her chin. It started at her elbow in pointed triangles and ended smooth like it went into her skin

" Im just gonna save explaining and show you. Don't freak out im not taking my clothes off." Mika lowered the right side of her shorts and you could see black lacy underwear. She moved them down slightly to just enough to cover her area. Then Orihime saw the number. Mika saw Orihime's eyes open wider. " I thought the numbers ended at one being the highest Espada?" " Im just special no one really knows about me. Aizen said its time I came out of hiding. The intruders are dead so I don't have to be a secret weapon anymore. Um sorry bout your friends I know how it feels to lose people you love" Both girls got sad looks in their eyes and it went silent. Orihime's eyes got wide again. "Wait you said Aizen… that's it you remind me of Aizen. I thought earlier that you looked familiar" " Well im kinda his little sister so yah I guess I would look like him a little bit." _I get it the reason she doesn't have to wear the Arrancar clothes. Mika, Aizen's little sister, the most powerful of the Arrancar and Espada, Mika number zero._

* * *

_ok thats chapter one tell me if you like it please and just incase you dont know Ryu means dragon, Mika means new moon, and i learned that Aizen means love and peace how wierd :) well bye for now  
_


End file.
